deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna in the world of Deltora
A vast range of fauna 'inhabit the World of Deltora. Habitats There are several distinct habitats in the World of Deltora, suitable for different animals and plants. Painted Plain Due to its green fields and pastures, the Painted Plain is ideal for many fauna to live in. Forests of Silence The Forests of Silence are home to many different creatures, especially insects and anthropods. Shifting Sands Due to its hot climate, the Shifting Sands do not allow for much fauna to thrive. However, the desert is still home to many insects and dangerous predators. List of fauna Deltora *'Ak-Baba — Bird for which the Ak-Baba were named after. * Barrier moth — *'Blood Creeper '— *'Bubbler '— * Dragon — * Carrier Worm ' '— *'Fighting Spider' — * Flesh Python — *'Horse '— * Kreel '''— Dangerous monster found on Deltora. *Siskis' — *'Snake''' — *'Wild cat' — Diamond territory *'Bird Bane '— *'Diamond dragon' — *'Diamond Python' — *'Fleshbane' — *'Tusker' — Emerald territory *'Emerald dragon '— *'Green Beast' — *'Kin '— *'Ooze Toad '— *'Stinger' — Lapis Lazuli territory *'Dune Fly' — *'Lapis Adder' — *'Lapis Lazuli dragon' — *'Mouse Bane' — *'River Ware' — *'Scorpion Lizard' — *'Spitfire Dragon' — *'Terreocti' — Topaz territory *'Butter Moth '— Bright yellow moth that drink nectar to sustain themselves. is often mistaken for a Topaz dragon.]] *'Dragon Lizard' — Large, quadrupedal, orange lizard with a spiked back and sharp teeth. *'Granous' — Creature covered in matted grey hair that hunts for prey in the Os-Mine Hills in small packs. *'Land Limpet' — Hard-shelled, small creature that live in the Forests of Silence. *'Orchard Keeper' — Giant, carnivorous water-bird with long, orange legs and webbed feet. *'Silence Spider' — Extremely aggressive,venomous spider found in the Forests of Silence. *'Topaz dragon' — Wise, gold species of dragon native to Topaz territory. *'Vine-weaver bird' — Small, grey bird with narrow beaks that weave their nests out of vines from the Os-Mine Hills. *'Wenn' — Tall, grey creature with red eyes and long limbs that worships the Wennbar. *'Wennbar' — Large, carnivorous reptile that lives in First Wood in the Forests of Silence. Opal territory *'Muddlet' — Semi-domesticated, three legged creature used as beast of burden. *'Opal dragon' — *'Pinwheel Viper' — *'Plains rat' — *'Plains Scorpion' — *'Reeah' — *'Wise Fish' — Ruby territory *'Capricon' — *'Painted Plain Deer' — *'Pig Rat' — *'Nodnap' — *'Orchard Keeper' — *'Ruby dragon' — Amethyst territory *'Amethyst dragon '— *'Glus' — Underground Sea *'Arach' — Arachnid that dwell in the caves underneath Opal territory. *'Grub' — Large invertebrate native to the Underground Sea. *'Water Mole' — Plum, grey mammal that swim in the Underground Sea. Shadowlands * Ak-Baba — Vulture-like bird created by the Shadow Lord to do his bidding. * Scuttler — 'Carniviorus beetle found on Dead Plain. * 'Vraal — '''Lizard-like creatures created by the Shadow Lord. Dorne *Bloodhog' — *'Clink' — *'Fell dragon' — *'Keep horse''' — *'Sea snail' — *'Salting snail' — *'Snafle' — *'Skimmer' — *'Whine' — Others *'Bee' — Flying insect which live in bee-hives. * Bear — Large brown mammal. * Deadeye — '''Dangerous sea monster. * '''Mirodan — '''Dangerous sea monster. *Polypan' — Monkey-like creature, used mainly for their service. *'Kobb' — Large, amphibian creature with a 'mane' of long strips of mottled skin. *'Sea Serpent' — A sea monster commonly found in the Sea of Serpents. * '''Sea Wolf — '''Dangerous sea monster. * '''Strangler — '''Dangerous sea monster. *'The Beast' — A giant creature that was awakened by the Shadow Lord. * '''Vulture Fish — '''Dangerous sea monster. * '''Wolf —' Canine that inhabits Deltora. References See also *Flora in the World of Deltora Category:World of Deltora